


折辱

by Lacyzzm



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 蛮族世子良×被送给蛮族大王的小妈堂（古风非ABO生子世界观）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacyzzm/pseuds/Lacyzzm
Summary: 历史架空，文笔一般，OOC预警年龄操作，15岁良，19岁堂凰色部分可能不做人预警，不接受欢迎随时退出欢迎理性讨论，拒绝上升真人
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 6





	折辱

北风把起伏的狼嚎送进军帐，但这狼嚎的野性此时逊色于少年健硕的胸膛。

长期赤膊骑射攒下来的腱子肉，如今不要钱一样奉给身-下苍白的肌肤。有情-人皮贴着皮，骨碰着骨，汁水兜在低洼的浅潭，浪花翻涌，雪白的山峰惹了梅仙，绽开一片红。

小母亲受制于名义上的幼子，不自觉地轻颤着，梨花带雨。当真谪仙之姿，不可方物。

少年可称健美的肌理在小母亲面前便显得相形见绌，沦为俗套的凡品。他总是这样，着迷于小母亲的过分美丽，寻隙占-有的同时，不忘衬托一二。光从这份态度来看，仿佛堂堂世子才是傍着人的那个。

然而论傍着人的经历，蛮族军营上下，几十万人手脚捆在一起，也只能对小母亲甘拜下风。

周九良腰-上用了驯-服烈马时的劲，但手上却温柔体贴。带了薄茧的手轻拢着小母亲软嫩的胸-肉，那里异于寻常男子的挺翘总是令人或痴迷或鄙夷——从现在其上的指痕来看，周九良显然属于前者。

指甲的触感代替指腹，小母亲的呼吸开始变调。被作-弄着石-更起来的樱红就像每次面对周九良时小母亲勉励装出来的神色，外表越强硬，实则越柔弱无助，最终被咬-进唇-齿里的呻-吟暴露彻底。

狼崽子总是喜欢进攻，喜欢把猎物逼到绝境，欣赏他惊慌的神色、战栗的躯-体，然后大咧咧张开怀抱，等着走投无路者一头撞进来。虽然全程悄咪咪小心翼翼地觑着猎物的反应，但咬-上的肉让他撒嘴，大概是不可能的。

娇嫩的乳-肉不堪尖牙的折-辱，孟鹤堂扭着身子躲避。他不理解周九良对此的执著，这本是他最大的耻辱。怎么总是有人热衷于折腾他畸形的身体？别人也就罢了，他盼着周九良放过他，他从没这样期盼过什么。

然而孟鹤堂还是把到嘴边的“不要”咽了下去，心开始下沉，他却又害怕它跌到谷底。

于是只好无奈的偏过头去，呢喃了一声“九良”。少年人动作得认真，小母亲的一点心事无人回应。

视线落在营帐里挂着的马鞭上，小母亲不自觉的瑟缩了一下。

小时候，孟鹤堂还不叫孟鹤堂，可能也曾经有一个期盼多福多禄的小名。10岁时，父母在饥荒中丧生，小男孩搭着村里好心人拉货的马车，去临镇的堂兄家讨生活。他蜷缩在堆满货物的一角，枕着马-鞭声入睡。

再睁眼，一晃到了14岁，有大兵来把堂兄带走，镇上青年男子排好了队，领头者一马鞭落下，护他的兄长就跟着长长的队伍去戍边了。小小的孩子穿着单薄的衣衫，跟着队伍跑了好久，终于摔在冰冷的雪地里。

哆哆嗦嗦的回家去，嫂子平常惯用的鸡毛掸子没有举起。院子里，陌生的男人用鞭-子挑起他的下巴，捏开嘴角检查他的牙齿。嫂子收了人牙子的钱，他从此便没了家。

逃了无数次，被抓回来鞭打，看着一起逃出去的小孩狗一样的趴在地上一动不动，被人抓着头发拖出一道血-迹，14岁的孩子终于学会认命，最后落在一个孟姓富商之手。

富商靠着4年前饥荒中，抬高粮价囤积居奇挣得黑心钱，养了一批还看得过去的男女孩，教了伺-候人的法子，打探了哪家官员喜欢什么样的，便差人送过去。

管盐的王爷喜欢有女人一样大胸-脯的男孩子，富商捏着孟鹤堂的嘴灌下药去，从此他连正常男人都不是了。

15岁的孟鹤堂顶着富商起的仙气飘飘的名字，托着胸-前沉甸甸的奇耻大辱，滚去年过半百的大肚子底下，过了两年猪-狗不如的日子。

富商经营起用孟鹤堂换来的私盐生意，王爷扔了一柜子稀奇古怪的助-兴的小玩意儿，拿起马-鞭-子。孟鹤堂又白又直的双-腿被自己的血弄得泥-泞不堪，被迫捏着嗓子屈辱的叫-唤，然后满城的箭矢都有了靶子。

皇室血脉高贵无比，泥地里的小-浪-蹄-子合该万人唾骂。

于是觊觎和掠夺中原多时的蛮王也慕名而来，折磨了孟鹤堂两年的老畜生想要与蛮族求和，只能任由人家在他头上扣一顶结结实实的绿-帽子，乖乖的把人送去。

于是17岁的孟鹤堂在蛮王挂满马-鞭的营帐里，见到了13岁的周九良。

不知是幸也不幸。

天阴沉沉的黑着，压得人喘不过气来，帐外士兵拖行俘虏的声音传过来，甲胄在地面蹭出刺耳的声响，孟鹤堂睁大了双眼，整个人紧绷起来。

马凤英。

周九良因为小母亲的紧绷而动作受阻，终于肯放过不得安宁的胸-膛，抬头咧开一嘴大白牙，“有人经过就这么大反应？你看上哪家爷们儿了你？”

孟鹤堂只好乖巧的将自己的双-唇献-祭出去。哪想到不-孝子修长的五指卡着他纤细的侧颈，搏动的颈脉进而遭到毫不留情的侵袭。小母亲闪躲着推拒，仍旧无济于事，苍白的画布让狗咬了一口。

“没良心的...你当心点...大王回来了我怎么办?”徒劳的小母亲眼含泪花，吐出平时少用的暧-昧称谓，果真见少年的眼角立时弯成了新月。

“你今晚勾-引我的时候不会没想过这个，再说我也没少咬”狼崽子摇着尾巴又补了一口，大大方方的拿小母亲的喉结磨牙，嘴里荤-话一套一套的，“再叫我两声...多少天没听着了。”

往日小母亲都矜持的很，要缓缓的磨、狠狠地顶，说了好话再撇下嘴角撒娇，要顶好的运气才能得了一两句好听的赏赐。久而久之，小狼崽子总是计较那几句想听的，做梦都想得了去。

他不在乎软磨硬泡时常碰壁，反正能得了机会在小母亲这里讨宠，脸皮什么的扔就扔了。

他早扔了。

帐外的士兵将不远处的战俘营帐落锁，说着叽哩哇啦的蛮语走远。

孟鹤堂挣扎着在颠簸中稳住身形，主动搂-紧少年的脖子，脸贴在他看不见的侧颈，对着耳后好看的小痣，还是放不开，“轻...腰疼...”

未来的草原之王只能暂时收束野性，嘴里依旧不饶人道：“叫声好听的就放了你...你知道我喜欢听什么...”

孟鹤堂的眉头不受控的皱起，他又感觉有鞭子呼啸着朝他招呼过来，这感觉从前在周九良身-下从不曾有过。但他还是弯起嘴角，调整气息，捡着从前学过的动人的声线启齿：“饶了我...夫君...”

云销雨霁，蛟龙入海。

身-体是满的，但心是空的。

孟鹤堂捂着胸-口平复呼吸，等周九良像往常一样起身叫水。

然而身边不多时便传来轻微的鼾声，孟鹤堂张着眼睛听了一会，终于起身解救出压在少年身下的发丝，轻手轻脚地下了地。

他只披一件单衣，在周九良的衣袍中迅速翻找，凝神躲过少年的翻身，还不忘伸手轻拍他的腰背以做安抚。

孟鹤堂捏着从周九良处偷来的钥匙，猫着腰打开了战俘营帐的锁链，拽着踉踉跄跄的青年将军紧跑几步，蹲在不远处的矮树丛后面。

巡营的战士打着火把从身边经过，照亮了两张屏息的脸。

马凤英惊喜的看着两年中魂牵梦萦的面容，激动得闭紧了嘴、鼓起了腮、急促地呼吸，恨不得把双目化成两团火，烧到孟鹤堂苍白的面皮上去。

小兵走远，两人稍微站起身来。孟鹤堂长出一口气，回头来拽着人欲走，猝不及防的被扯进带着血-腥味的胸-膛。

坚硬冰凉的甲胄撞在衣衫单薄的身躯上，孟鹤堂仿佛骤然跌落寒潭。

还是双脚被水草缠住，不能脱身的那种。

周九良微掀帘幕，冷风瞬间钻进营帐打上躯-体。

他盯着小母亲树影斑驳间凸起的蝴蝶骨，幻想着天神把双翼还给了他，跌落凡尘的仙子就立时飞远了，周九良甚至没有等到一句告别，连一片掉落的羽毛都寻不到。

垂着手臂任人抱住的孟鹤堂终于想起，把人推开，就听见马凤英口齿不清、带着鼻音，兀自语无伦次：“我终于找到你了！白天还以为我花了眼...我本想带着你逃的，结果王爷把你送人了...我现在不是马夫，我是将军了...你跟我走好不好？”

孟鹤堂空张了张嘴，一脸惊讶的看着他。一阵寒风吹过，体内的浊-液仿佛滴落下来，冰得大腿失去知觉。

他一下子想起周九良来。

世子的大帐里只有炭盆微弱的火光，少年坐在床榻之上，挺直了脊背，喜怒莫辨。

一青年男子微弯了腰，他汇报了刚刚奉命听来的语句，等候命令有一会了。

“去叫人！”周九良猛地起身冲到帐门口，手攥着帘子，骨节突出。

男子领命，见周九良立住不动，又弯下-身去。

半晌，周九良回过身来，去拿了一旁挂着的狐皮大氅，抱着在帐内踱步。他茫然四顾，最终慢慢地、慢慢地，又坐在床榻上。

“放回去，你出去。”

平时板起脸来装严肃的少年在狐皮离手的瞬间塌下腰去，仿佛整个脊梁叫人家一并抽了去。

装睡之前，应该给你清理出来的，带着那东西走，明天恐怕要不大舒服。

好歹也算带着我的东西走，多留一会也是好的。

你是不是恨不得立马把他们清理干净？

孟鹤堂，能不能不走？

**Author's Note:**

> TBC.  
> 猜猜孟孟走没走？  
> 傍着这个词进入脑海是源于九良有一次台上说“我傍着你唱”，具体哪场不记得了，不是侮辱角色的意思，理性看车，拒绝上升真人。  
> 马凤英这个名字在文中有原因，所以没有用按怼怼的名字来写。  
> 马凤英单箭头小孟，非典型三角文学，放心食用。


End file.
